


Tuulen soittamia sävelmiä

by Beelsebutt



Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-War, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, sodan jälkeen, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ja kun Arthur pulttasi tuuliviiriä paikoilleen, hänen mielessään muotoutui suunnitelma.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Series: Rahiseva gramofoni [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/172520





	Tuulen soittamia sävelmiä

**Author's Note:**

> Sain tähän idean Fifin viikkoraapalehaasteesta, jossa haastesanana oli 'tuuliviiri'. Tästä piti tulla paritukseton tai korkeintaan henkisesti parittaa Arthur kukon kanssa, mutta tästähän tulikin hettiä. Niin ja ideahan on melkein suoraan pöllitty Muumeista, lisäksi yksi Mollyn voivottelu on varmastikin varastettu Nappelilta. Jollelle kiitokset avusta ja tuesta ja semmoista <3
> 
> Tämä ficci kuuluu Rahiseva gramofoni -verseen, koska RG:ssä viitataan tuohon samaiseen tuuliviiriin. Tämän ficin tapahtumat tapahtuvat kuitenkin ennen RG:n tapahtumia, ei kuitenkaan kamalan montaa vuotta aiemmin. Ehkä kukko on vain huonoa laatua o.0
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Se oli kullattu kukko ja se pyöri sutjakasti Arthurin pidellessä sen jaloista kiinni. Ne yhdistyivät kapeaksi metallikärjeksi, joka oli tarkoitus kiinnittää katonharjaan. Arthur oli kerrankin lukenut käyttöohjeet.

"Tipahdat kuitenkin", Molly puuskahti ja silmäili epäilevänä miehensä tuoreinta hankintaa. "Anna kun leijutan sen paikoilleen, on se yhtä jästimäinen silloinkin."

"Eikä!" Arthur älähti ja piilotti viirikukon selkänsä taakse. "Se pitää kiinnittää käsin, sehän on osa huvia!"

Molly tuhahti turhautuneena ennen kuin marssi sisään varmistamaan, että kivunlievityslinimenttiä oli vielä jäljellä. Ei tarvinnut olla kummoinenkaan ennustaja tietääkseen, että sitä tarvittaisiin kohta.

Arthur sen sijaan kantoi tikapuut esiin vajan takaa. Hän painoi niitä vasten Kotikolon seinää niin kauan, että ne upposivat tuuman verran pehmoiseen nurmikkoon, ja lähti vasta sitten kipuamaan. Hetkisen kuluttua hän laskeutui jälleen alas hakemaan unohtamansa viirikukon. Sen kanssa kiipeäminen ei ollutkaan niin helppoa kuin Arthur oli kuvitellut, ja hänen täytyi laskeutua vielä kerran alas pohtimaan tilannetta.

"Mitenkäs sujuu?" Molly kysyi leppoisasti avonaisesta keittiön ikkunasta.

"Hienosti!" Arthur julisti ja siirtyi kulman taakse jatkamaan pohdintaansa.

Ennen pitkää hän päätyi kiinnittämään kukon selkäänsä köydenpätkällä. Heltan terävä reuna raapi ikävästi hänen niskaansa, kun hän asteli varovasti puola kerrallaan kohti korkeuksia. Mutta kun hän ennätti kurkistamaan katon harjan yli, hän jähmettyi aloilleen ällistyksestä. Kuinka hän olikaan voinut unohtaa?

Ja kun Arthur pulttasi tuuliviiriä paikoilleen, hänen mielessään muotoutui suunnitelma.

Samana iltana auringon loimutessa enää hädin tuskin horisontin yläpuolella Arthur veti Mollya kädestä pitäen kohti ullakkoa. He jatkoivat vielä pahan hengen pesäpaikan ohitsekin ja säikyttivät poloisen otuksen niin pahasti, että se unohtui olemaan hiljaa ainakin kymmenen minuutin ajaksi putkien kalisteluun tarkoitettu kettinki kourasta roikkuen.

"Vielä vähän matkaa", Arthur puuskutti.

"Voi hulluuksien hulluus sinun kanssasi", Molly voivotteli yrittäessään pysyä pitkäjalkaisen miehensä perässä. Salaa hän oli kuitenkin tyytyväinen, sillä lasten lennettyä pesästä Arthur enää harvoin innostui mistään näin paljoa. Saati sitten jakoi intohimonsa kohteita hänen kanssaan.

"Katso!" Arthur sanoi viimein, kun oli saanut ohjattua Mollyn turvallisesti katon tasaiselle osuudelle. Hän osoitti sormellaan avautuvaa näkymää, ja Mollyn henki salpautui.

Pitkälle Kotikolon pihan ulkopuolelle ulottuva auringonkeltaisista voikukista muodostuva kaunokirjailtu sana "Molly" loisti auringon viimeisten säteiden valossa. Molly puristi Arthurin kättä kädessään ja tunsi, kuinka hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä.

"Voi Arthur", Molly kuiskasi ja katsoi miestään. Arthurin hymy kirkasti hänen kasvonsa ja sai Mollyn sydämen jättämään lyönnin välistä. Voi Merlin kuinka hän rakastikaan.

"Kylvin ne juuri ennen Percyn syntymää."

"Kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta sitten?!" Molly ällistyi.

"Niin, mutta sitten tuli se koliikki ja unohdin..." Arthurin ääni vaimeni. Hän kietoi kätensä Mollyn harteille ja suuteli tätä poskelle. "Ne ovat sinulle, Mollukkainen, auringoksi pilvisenä päivänä."

"Arthur..." Molly huokaisi ja veti Arthurin kasvot alemmaksi.

He vaihtoivat pitkän ja viipyilevän suudelman, joka sai Arthurin polvet vapisemaan ja Mollyn silmät loistamaan.

"Muutin mieltäni. Taidan sittenkin tykätä tuosta kapistuksesta", Molly sanoi kujeilevasti ja vilkaisi tuuliviiriä silmäkulmastaan. Arthur ei ennättänyt vastata, sillä hänen suunsa suljettiin vuosien tuomalla varmuudella.

Eikä pian heistä kumpikaan enää muistanut viirikukkoa, joka osoitti hiljaisesti ja varmasti myötäisen tuulen suuntaa päästämättä ääntäkään, häiritsemättä ketään.

Kuunnellen tuulen soittamia sävelmiä.


End file.
